


Lunch Date

by Baconinthekitchen



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconinthekitchen/pseuds/Baconinthekitchen
Summary: "It was 12:30 and Hakyeon was late. Again. He was supposed to meet Hakyeon for lunch at the cafe down the street from their apartment at twelve o’clock."





	

Taekwoon was staring the doors of the cafe he was in, waiting. He sighed and looked away, realizing that staring at the doors wouldn't make time go by any faster. Taekwoon looked down at his shiny gold watch that was on his left wrist and noticed the time. It was 12:30 and Hakyeon was late. Again. He was supposed to meet Hakyeon for lunch at the cafe down the street from their apartment at twelve o’clock. Why is he always late for our dates, Taekwoon wondered silently. He sighed and thought, Wow. All this sighing is making my throat parched. Taekwoon signaled the waiter to come to his table. “I would like a cup of black coffee with a shot of espresso”, he said softly. The waiter quickly scribbled down his order and headed towards the counter to make his hot drink. Taekwoon started to tap his foot impatiently and he continued to wait for his boyfriend to show up. Taekwoon started to reach for his phone so he could call Hakyeon but the bell on the cafe’s door suddenly chimed. Taekwoon turned his head towards the door and saw the person he was waiting for. Hakyeon was walking to Leo and he had the brightest smile on his face that matched his bright blue shirt.

“Hey babe.” Hakyeon said and he kissed Taekwoon on the forehead. He pulled out his chair and sat across the table from Taekwoon.

‘Why are you late?” Taekwoon asked while pouting slightly. Hakyeon chuckled a little and said, “I'm sorry love but I got a little sidetracked and I forgot what time it was. Please forgive me.” Hakyeon made his eyes huge and jutted out his bottom lip into a pout to persuade his significant other.

Taekwoon looked down as he felt his cheeks heating up. Before Taekwoon could answer Hakyeon’s question or Hakyeon could comment on Taekwoon’s blushing, the waiter come over to the table with Taekwoon’s coffee. “Here’s your coffee sir”, the waiter said. Taekwoon nodded his head in thanks and the waiter walked away from the couple. Taekwoon took a sip of coffee and set the cup on the table. “Taekwoon are you really mad at me.?” Hakyeon looked worried and sad when he made eye contact with him. Taekwoon cleared his throat. “I'm not mad at you Hakyeon. Just call me next time you are going to be late”, Leo said softly. Hakyeon’s face lit up when he heard his response. “Of course I'll call you next time.” “Okay”, Taekwoon said.

There was silence between the couple as they locked eyes. Hakyeon was trying to read Taekwoon’s mood while Taekwoon was trying to hide it. Hakyeon reached his hand across the table and grabbed Leo’s hand. “Love, how was your day? You look a little down.” Hakyeon wondered. Taekwoon sighed and ran his hand through his recently dyed blonde hair. “I'm just tired. One of the kids I'm teaching broke his arm, so I have to postpone his piano lessons until he heals. I understand that he can’t play right now but his mother obviously doesn’t because she was screaming in my ear all morning wondering why I can't teach her kid right now”, Taekwoon finished saying and grabbed his cup to take a drink. He tilted the cup back and expected the scalding liquid to enter his mouth but nothing happened.

Taekwoon peered into the cup and saw that it was empty, He looked up at Hakyeon and glared at him. Hakyeon looked up sheepishly and shrugged. “I was thirsty and it was just sitting there”, he tried to explain. “You could've just ordered your own drink”, Taekwoon fired back. Hakyeon shrugged again and tried to change the subject. “Anyways, today has been tiring for me too. I’ve been teaching VIXX this new dance for their upcoming comeback with the song you wrote, I might add, and they just can't seem to focus on learning it. Sanghyuk and Hongbin can't stop goofing off and Wonsik and Jaewhan can't keep their hands off of each other. It baffles me how they are so popular when they are nothing but idiots”, Hakyeon whines. “It's because they all are attractive and talented.” Taekwoon reasoned. Hakyeon hummed in acknowledgement. As they started to open up more about their day, Taekwoon felt his mood slowly improving. Taekwoon was about to ask Hakyeon what he felt like having for dinner so he could prepare when the couple heard a buzzing noise and Hakyeon  fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Hello”, he said cautiously. “Sanghyuk what’s wrong? You know not to bother me when I'm on a date with Taekwoon.” There was a slight pause as Sang Hyuk's muffled voice spoke into the phone. Hakyeon made a sour face, groaned, and lifted his free hand up to run it through his blue-silver hair. Hakyeon sighed when Sanghyuk was finished speaking. “Okay. I'll see you soon I guess. Bye.” Hakyeon ended the call and almost threw his phone on the table. “I'm guessing you have to leave”, Taekwoon said, feeling a little sad he couldn't spend more time with his boyfriend. “Yeah I have to go help the boys practice. I'm so sorry I have to leave early again.” Hakyeon sounded kind of pissed. “It's fine. I should leave too. I have a session with two siblings in fifteen minutes”, Taekwoon said, trying to put Hakyeon back in a good mood. Hakyeon sighed and pulled out his wallet. “I'll pay for your drink since I drank it all.”

Hakyeon placed the money on the table and stood up. “Ready to go?” He asked Taekwoon. Taekwoon nodded and grabbed Hakyeon’s hand. The two walked out of the cafe together. The nice afternoon breeze brushed across their faces and ruffled their hair. They turned to face each other. “I'll see you at home love”, Hakyeon said to him. Taekwoon nodded. “I love you Taekwoon.” Taekwoon slightly smiled and replied, “I love you too, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon leaned in and kissed Taekwoon straight on the lips. “Bye love”, he said and turned away. Hakyeon soon merged in with the crowd and Taekwoon could no longer see his beloved boyfriend. Taekwoon lifted his arm up to look at his wristwatch. 1:30 pm. Only six more hours until Hakyeon come home, he thought. Taekwoon turned around and started to head back to his studio, already excited to go home and see Hakyeon.


End file.
